


Just Everyday Things

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: just a little bit of fun family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Just your average day on the Thousand Sunny





	Just Everyday Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LocalVodkaAunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalVodkaAunt/gifts).



“Sugar?” Robin asked, holding out the small porcelain container, the little white cubes all aligned neatly. Brook held up his hand and politely declined. As she knew he would. Morning tea, before the rush of breakfast started, was becoming a nice routine with Brook. “It’s quite chilly this morning.” Robin held the cup in both her hands, letting it warm her fingers. This particular set, with it’s purple and blue floral design, thin green stems in a watercolor style paintings, was her favorite. “We must be passing near a winter climate.”

“Indeed.” Brook agreed taking ahold of the cup, bringing up the small plate with it in his other bone hand. He hummed after his first sip and set the set down again. “Ah, fine tea on a cool morning really warms the body.” Robin smiled softly knowing the joke that was to follow. “Or it would if I had a body to warm! Yohohohoh!” It wasn’t the first time Brook made this joke. Robin just sipped from her own cup, closing her eyes and basking the warmth that flooded her chest.

“Isn’t it too early for your cackling.” They both nodded towards Sanji as he stepping within the room. “Good morning Robin, love. Did you sleep well?”

“I slept so soundly I didn’t even wake to anyone farting in their sleep.” Brook laughed again and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“Not you, you uncouth, undead, musty bastard!” Sanji turned to lock the door he just entered, muttering about Brook’s answer before making his way to the kitchen. “I’d offer to make you some tea but I see you’ve already beaten me too it. Is there anything you’d like to request for breakfast?”

“Ah, I would like ice cream with hot fudge, please.”

“Dammit Brook I wasn’t asking you. And like hell I’m gonna be surviving that for breakfast when it’s cold as hell.”

“It’s a shame it’s not a hot morning then.”

“I’m not serving ice cream for breakfast at a-” Sanji was cut off by a loud noises thumbling along outside, footsteps storming their way towards them.

“Seems our captain is awake.” Robin commented needlessly which was followed by a loud smack of the door. Luffy whining on the other side. She could picture the pout perfectly at Luffy’s realization the door is locked.

“Sanji-”

“Breakfast will be done in a bit, go aw-”

“What about before breakfast, breakfast?”

“You’ll eat when everyone else eats Luffy. Go wash up.”

“But-”

“No buts!

“Sanji-”

Brook and Robin shared a look, smiling and quietly laughing at the argument across the room and beyond the door. It was nice to have routines.

* * *

Zoro always found the perfect places to nap. On hot days it was always in the shadiest part of the ship but also where the breeze was still flowing through. On cool days, like today, he was the against the stairs, protecting him from the winds but also basking in the sunlight. No matter where though, Zoro had a particular position to sleep in. Chopper could never understand why, it never looked like a particularly comfortable way of sleeping.

However it did have one advantage. While it may seem like an uncomfortable position for Zoro, his lap was always open. And no matter how much Zoro would grumble, he never pushed Chopper away. The others had remarked about how cool it was today but to Chopper it was perfect, if not little warm. Perfect napping weather he thought. Of course to Zoro all weather is perfecting for napping. So Chopper made his way towards their swordsman.

But just as Chopper crossed the grassy flooring Luffy swung in from upper deck. Zoro grunted and cursed as Luffy fell right into his lap, laughing carelessly as he did so. But like Chopper, Zoro never pushed Luffy away either. So Chopper just watched as Luffy snuggled in Zoro’s lap, head on his shoulder and Zoro relaxing as he did so.

“Did our captain steal your seat?” Chopper looked over his shoulder at Robin. She had her nose in her book as she sat at the small table, an amused smile on her face. Chopper tried not to pout.  “I’m sure there is room for one more don’t you think?” And before Chopper could even answer her, hands sprung up beside him.

He squealed as he was tossed from one pair of hands to another and another, and lands right in Luffy’s lap. His cheeks were warm, feeling a little embarrassed being tossed around like that. Aside from a small giggle, Luffy or Zoro opened their eyes. But, on his back with his head laid against Luffy’s chest, Zoro gently placed his hand over on Chopper. And with the warm, comforting weight of Zoro’s hand and Luffy breathing evenly, he couldn’t find it in him to even think about complaining.

* * *

“Hey Nami?” Usopp found her among the small cluster of trees. The green orbs hanging off of them, barely noticeable among the leaves. She just hummed, acknowledging she heard him as she continued to water the tangerine trees. “I’m gonna plant some of these along the edges if that’s alright with you.” Nami looked over to him and frowned at the basket he was carrying.

“They look like vines.” She remarked flatly.

“They crawl but I’ll post them and keep them trimmed back.” Nami arched her brow curiously, setting down the hose as she walked over to him.

“They’re not going to bloom into some cannibalistic, fanged monster plant that’ll bite at me every time I walk by, right?” Usopp just snorted and shook his head. While he did grow several plants that had various battle uses. It wasn’t the only thing he grew. While away, Usopp had grown quite fond of gardening and loved tending to many different plants. Plus, he made sure to keep the bed of “dangerous” plants away in fear of Nami’s wrath.

“They help ward off some insects. I think it’ll help keep them from coming for your tangerines as they ripen.” Nami aw’d, her hands gently brushing along the leaves while examining the plant.

“Alright” she agreed, stepping back and picking up the hose to continue her watering.

“Great! I’ll set them along where I want to plant them and see if you have any prob-”

“However-” Usopp looked over and shivered as she glared at him, familiar threatening smile gracing her lips “if you fail to keep them in place and they strangle my trees, no one on this ship will be able to save you.”

“R-right. Gotcha. I’ll make sure they’re on the very edge of your tangerine bed.” Usopp chuckled nervously. Nami just smiled, pleased he understood before moving her attention back on the trees. If there was one thing Nami was protective of, aside the belis she got her hands on, it was her trees.

* * *

“Hey Soul King.” Franky called out to Brook, holding up his guitar as he got his attention.

“A duet? How exciting.” Book stood to face him and brought his violin into position.  “Do you have a song in mind?”

“It’s your pick, musician.” Franky winked and sat down. He had modified his guitar after they reunited. Made his bigger so he didn’t have to use the smaller, interior hands. It was tricky getting the cords right but he was able to get it tuned the same way a normal guitar was, the sounds was a little different but not so much it bothered Franky. Of course seeing the giant guitar, at least in comparison, Luffy, Chopped and Usopp had marveling and chatted excitedly over it.

With a nod, Brook began without saying anything. Franky picked up as soon as he recognized the tune. And as expected, as they played, the crew started to gather around. Luffy swooped in with a holler, tonight’s dessert smudged on his chin. He probably batted those big brown puppy eyes at Robin. Not that he needed to, she was always willing to share all her food with him if he asked.

Usopp and Chopper were quick to join Luffy as he danced around Brook. They musician laughing merrily as they fumbled about. Brook was always happiest in these moments. He lacked everything that was required to show it facially but there was never a question about it. The very air around him spoke of how content he was.

Franky smiled at Robin as she sat next to him, her book in hand as usual. Nami cried in protest when Luffy’s rubber hand snaked up and dragged her into their dance but she didn’t pull away. Chopper laughed away when Sanji lifted him in the air after he was dragged in as well. Zoro, of course, rested back with his eyes closed and arms cushioning behind his head. But he was smiling that soft amuse smile of his.

To Franky, it was by far his most favorite way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a gift! Something happy that was fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it as well, drop a review if ya did!


End file.
